The greatest error
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: Louise wants to summon a powerful and grand familiar, sadly she was not prepared for what it entailed. Vergos was unleashed. One shot


This is a one Shot.

Don't take it too seriously.

Also, Vergos is best Dragon. Fite me.

Louise wanted to summon a Dragon or at least an incredibly powerful familiar, so I figured why not have her summon Vergos?

**"What have you done?" Screaming**

_"What? " thinking_

"Brimir save me" Speaking

**Harrowhold**

**Vergos**

How many decades, no, how many centuries ago had he been sealed by the very gods and goddesses that gave him life?

It had to be at least nine centuries that he spent alone in this sulfuric burning wasteland prison.

He had tried overpowering the seals, but after years of trying they just reflected his powers back at him silently.

He would die here, the gods would leave him to rot.

Throwing his massive city sized spiky black scaled head to the sky, he roared.

The entire dimension shook violently from the sound alone before a stream of magical blue fire the size of a small country flew forth before being reflected off of a invisible barrier back into his face.

Then he felt it.

The ward was weakened.

**"what? " **Vergos asked no-one in particular with his loud rumbling voice.

A small green portal was opening up in front of his left eye.

It was so small that it was no larger than a needle tip but that was enough for him.

Roaring in exhilaration, Vergos poured his nigh infinite well of power into the portal.

He quickly overwhelmed the owner of the spell and tore the portal wide.

It now was a tear in space the size of a massive mountain.

Smiling a cruel smile, Vergos walked through.

Destruction had come.

The gods would pay in full.

**Tristain academy of magic**

**Louise**

** "It's your turn to summon your familiar Louise" ** came the yelling of a middle aged man.

"Oh right. I'm sorry mister Colbert" a small fair skinned girl with flowing pink hair and lavish clothes said as she snapped out of her worrying.

Walking forward to a circle of stone that looked like a large altar slab, the girl raised her wand.

"_Tabitha summoned a Dragon and the annoying Kirche summoned a salamander. I will summon the most powerful Dragon ever seen!" _Louise shut her eyes and started her incantation.

When she was finished, she opened her eyes.

Instead of a large explosion like her usual spells created, there was a flowing green portal.

It was only about nine or so feet in size at first but then she felt the control of her spell be violently torn from her.

Then, the sky darkened.

Hearing the shouts of Colber and the panicked noises of familiars, Louise looked at the class behind her.

Tabithas Dragon had grabbed Tabitha and flew away as fast as it possibly could.

Kirches salamander had grabbed her in its mouth and ran away, completely ignoring the screams of the redhead who had dropped her wand.

Then a loud rumbling was heard causing Louise to turn back to the portal.

Louise almost fainted from the shock.

Standing where the portal once was was something only spoken of in legends.

No, this went beyond legends.

A massive Dragon loomed over her, it's size surpassing that of a large mountain stood looking down at her.

Luckily, it exited the other side of the portal so it didn't just crush her with its city sized feet.

Sadly, the same did not happen for the surrounding towns.

**"ROOOOAAAAARRRR" **the Dragon roared to the sky causing the earth to shake and shudder.

Then it moved its head down to her and the tiny academy and spoke.

**"I thank you for freeing me, tiny mage. Rejoice for you will watch the making of a new world" **

Then it brought its head back up and breathed a wide arc of blue flame that incinerated everything in the continent in front of it, leaving behind a charred flat land.

It then did it again, leaving only the one mile area where the school was.

And then it jumped to the sky and flew around the world burning everything.

Louise and everyone in the school were terrified and frozen in fear from what the Dragon did.

She fell to the ground on her knees, shocked at what she had caused.

Then all she saw was blue.

The world was burnt to a crisp.

**And cut**

As cool as it would be to have Vergos as a summon, there's no way in he'll it would work. Vergos lives for only one thing. To kill the gods that sealed him and the destruction of everything.

The only possible hypothetical scenario where it would maybe possibly work is if he got a human form and got memory wiped and suppressed, but that's not possible for anyone in familiar of zero.

Vergos was made to combat gods that could create solar system sized dimensions each with a wall of hax and win.

Nothing in familiar of Zero comes close.


End file.
